


The Spy Who Loved Me

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Edward Elric is a spy, M/M, Yaoi, unconsummated love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Fürher Mustang gets a visit from his favorite Amestrian spy.





	

Fullmetal's presence permeated Central, making the air thick with promise. Time seemed to stop once that golden boy - no, the boy had grown into a golden _Adonis_ \- stepped off the trains. And then anticipation swept through Roy; his heartbeat replacing the tick of his pocketwatch, while he wondered if Edward was standing in this shadow, or just around that corner. He seemed as close as his next breath. 

 

Roy stood at his open bedroom window, gulping good sipping bourbon hoping beyond hope it would his nerves would settle (please), after a long day pretending he wasn't on edge. He reached for the bottle when...

"Don't drink any more." 

And there he was, standing on the ledge: illuminated (somehow) against the dark night, and _beautiful_. Edward Elric redefined that word, as he had so many others, with a combination of sex and and genius. 

His red jacket flapped in the wind as he jumped through Roy's window. "Seriously. You've had three." He was still shorter than Roy, but somehow so _large_. He took up every millimeter of space with that smile and that voice and this _presence_ , closing in until until Roy was backed up against the wall and imprisoned between Edward's arms. 

"Talk to me, Fullmetal."

"You want your report." Edward angled his face as his lips moved, barely touching Roy’s as he spoke. "Drachma? Not a problem, anymore." Ah, Roy suspected Edward's hand in the underground tunnel explosions near frigid Briggs. The signs were telltale: no casualties, no fatalities, all victory. "Their troops will completely withdraw by, oh, next week, since I used all their ammunition to destroy the rabbit hole. The General's a little _frustrated_ , but what's new?"

"Yes, Armstrong always was itching for some Drachman action. Anything else?" Roy got half hard as Edward kneed his thighs apart. 

"Come on, Roy. The Aerugonian Ambassador showing up at the embassy was my fucking Valentine's Day present. Think... The Ishvalan riots that never happened...?" Their noses nudged.

"Oh, so the tanks filled with water..." 

Over the years Edward’s laugh had evolved from that adolescent bark to a rich, low hum, sending chills down Roy's spine. "He finally notices me. Yeah, water dowsing fire." Edward licked his lower lip. "Call me sentimental, but I was hoping you'd catch on to my version of foreplay by now."

International espionage for the greater good, all wrapped up in a dangerous blond? Oh, Edward knew Roy's favorite kink. He touched, barely touched, the back of his neck, right next to that tempting thick braid Roy needed to tug, like he needed to breathe air. But he didn't. He just watched Edward shudder as his finger slowly traced his skin, breathing in his gasp as they stared into each other's eyes.

"God, Roy..." He moaned as Roy's gloved finger moved over his jaw, dipped and slid down his chest, then stopped just above his belt as Edward hissed. 

They could be so good, together. They'd forget the world and create their own, and everything else could be _damned_ , while they rewrote the laws of nature with their bodies. 

And that was precisely why Roy turned away. Edward's lips careened across his cheek like a artillery fire, instead of taking over his mouth and destroying his resolve. “You can’t.”

“Liar,” Edward rubbed Roy's lower lip. “You know I do, every time I'm out there. It's all the same.” He pressed his forehead against his. “You're everywhere I go, bastard. Everywhere. I see your picture in the papers. I hear your voice on the radio. And you know what?" He cupped his face. "Every time I'm on a mission, _every time_ , that's me, making love to you.” 

"God, I love you."

"Damn right."


End file.
